


Coffee

by Renee_Thacker



Series: Malec Mornings [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), TMI - Fandom, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Little things, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee_Thacker/pseuds/Renee_Thacker





	Coffee

There are people who like to get up early and have no problem with it whatsoever. But these people, at least in Magnus Bane's unpopular opinion, were people who were no fun nor able to relax for longer than five minutes and he was right. He was now kind of dating one of these people and Alexander Lightwood really wasn't able to relax for more than five minutes. He had this thing about him that whenever they went out he checked quickly with his eyes if everything was clean and safe for them and obviously if anyone was there that could know him. Alec was still terrified that his family could find out that he was dating, well kind of dating, a Downworlder. That caused a lot of issues for Magnus. It caused Alec to literally always be uneasy or at least not being able to relax with Magnus, nor let go of talking about his family. He also had to hide with Alec most of the time because he wasn't out and to Magnus that was very annoying. He wasn't used to hiding anymore and honestly he really wanted to show Alec off because he was a beautiful and wonderful young man and how couldn't you be proud of calling him your boyfriend? But they never even called each other that, nor confirmed that they wanted to be. They just went out on dates and Alec mostly stayed for the night, but only for cuddling and maybe here and there some making out session. But none of these problems and annoying things could outweigh the good things. The little things Alec did, without even noticing that he was doing them, that just made Magnus heart melt.

When Alec got up to leave for the institute he always left Magnus a cup of coffee and a little note but just in the cases where the warlock was not willing to get up. It was the sweetest thing how this coffee just represented everything that Alexander Lightwood was to Magnus. To Alec it might be normal to do such things but in the world of Magnus Bane it was very special. It showed care and that he was thinking about him in the morning, that he wanted him to have a good start of the day.

 

To Magnus it was the best thing in the morning to just lay in bed, slowly waking up and smelling coffee. Sometimes he stayed in bed just lingering in the smell and the warm feeling he got from it. The mixture of Alec´s scent in his bed and the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. But most of the time he got up as well, put on his rope and walked into the kitchen to just simply watch Alec. Seeing him standing there in his kitchen, trying to make the machine work his way did things to Magnus that he had forgotten over time. It had something beautiful to it, innocent even. Just like Alexander was, innocent.

This weird machine had a weird effect on Alec. It made him seem relaxed what was a miracle because Alec never relaxed. It gave him some routine and normality he was probably missing in Magnus' home. Magnus must have spend hours watching him, leaning against the door frame, afraid to disturb or distract the young nephilim while he did something so mundane that it nearly made Magnus laugh every time. Making coffee was the thing that connected them. The mundane side of them was what they had in common. If they didn´t have that, they would be enemies. It was funny when he thought about that. That the thing that connected them was the thing that everyone said would make them weak. Humanity, love, feelings in general.

And when he stood there watching his favorite person, that he wouldn´t admit being such, he simply thought to himself how lucky he could be to get coffee in the morning.

Waking up to coffee was definitely Magnus Bane's new favorite thing.


End file.
